Mundial Clubes 2014
by Mario-MK
Summary: El Raimon participa en un nuevo torneo de futbol en el que participaran equipos de todo el mundo en el que habran rivales tan fuertes como el Barça, Madrid, Chelsea, Manchester ... etc etc El que quiera participar que me lo diga.
1. Reunión

**Mundial FIFA Juvenil**

* * *

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Subele a la música que llega la fiesta  
se pone caliente la casa esta llena de gente  
sigue bailando en el aire se siente el ambiente  
lleva las manos al sol con el alma grita gol**

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo**

**Instituto Inazuma 1 Junio 2014:**

Endo: -bostezando- ahhh ¿porque tengo que levantarme tan temprano un domingo?

Kido: Recuerda que el entrenador Hibiki nos llamó ayer para decirnos algo

Kabeyama: Me huele a nuevo torneo...y también huele a comida ^^

Kido: ¬_¬U

Endo: Ojala -llegan al instituto-

Hibiki: ¿Llegaís los primeros? mira que les dije a todos que vinieran puntuales ¬¬

Aki: Se habrán quedado dormidos

Goenji: -llegando- La puntualidad no es lo mio

Hibiki: Bueno yo ya tengo que ir a abrir el restaurante...os lo cuento a vosotros y cuando llegan los demás se lo decis...tenemos un nuevo torneo entre manos.

Endo: ¡SI! -saltando de felicidad-

Hibiki: Que se celebrara entre Julio, Agosto y Septiembre

Endo: ¡TRES MESES DE FÚTBOL! -emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos.

Goenji: Eh eh eh eh eh para el carro que yo en septiembre tengo la recuperación de Matemáticas, Química e Historia y si no me presento repito 4º -.-

Hibiki: ¬¬ Pues haber estudiado antes

Goenji: No podía la Play 3 no me dejaba (Mario: ._. vale si eso es lo que me esta pasando a mi pero tranquilos...yo no repetiré 4º porque solo me quedaran 2 y con 2 paso de curso ^^)

Hibiki: Por donde iba...ah si el mundial no sera de países si no de equipos y se hará en España participaran un total de 20 equipos. Se hará una liga con los 20 equipos en la que los 4 primeros pasarán de ronda directamente, los 8 segundos se lo jugarán en unos playoff y los tres últimos descenderán a la segunda división que sera formada por los 20 equipos que no pasen al torneo.

Endo: -bailando- Fútbol Fútbol Fútbol lalalala ^^

Todos: ¬¬U

-Llega gente-

?: Hola a todos chicos

Endo: ¡TSUNAMI! -sonriendo-

Tsunami: ¿Donde? O_O...ah ya soy yo jajajaja

All the people: ¬¬UUUU

?: Me alegro de volver a verlos

Kazemaru: Hola a ti también Fubuki

?: Ya traje mi maleta llena de bromas ushishishi

Kabeyama: Ah Kogure!

?: cof cof tus bromas son estúpidas cof cof...

Kogure: Tachimukai ¿la tos es para disimular? ¬¬

Tachi: Si tengo que dejar de toser y decirlo directamente...Kogure tus bromas son estúpidas

Kogure: ...-se va al rincón oscuro. TT_TT no tenías que ser tan duro

Haruna: Tachi-kun! -se lanza a abrazarlo-

Kido: Ò_Ó

?: Ea ea ea Kido se cabrea

Kido: Callate Fudo

Fudo: Callame Kido

?: Ya al mismo llegar estáis armando escándalo

?: Quiero helado

Endo: Hiroto Midorikawa! Hola!

Hiroto y Midorikawa: Hola!

?: Tendría que ser un crimen tener que obligar a alguien levantarse tan temprano

?: Si no te acostaras a las 3 de la madrugada

?: ¬¬ déjame en paz pelo raro

Tobitaka: ¿A quién le dice pelo raro tigrito de tres al cuarto?

Toramaru: ¬¬** ¿que me has dicho?

Endo: Bueno ¿ya estamos todos?

?: Todos no...

Endo: -se gira hacía la voz- AH! FIDIO, ROCOCO!

Goenji: Me he quedado sin tímpanos -.-

Fidio: Pues espera a que lleguen los demás

Endo: ¿los demás?

-Llegan Domon, Ichinose, Mark y Dylan

Endo: AHHH!

Goenji: ¿Has dicho algo? no te he oído

Kazemaru: Y ¿vosotros que hacéis aquí?

Ichinose: El entrenador Hibiki nos llamó a todos...

Fidio: Quería que formaramos parte del equipo

Endo: Pues con este equipo no nos va a ganar nadie

* * *

Y la convocatoria del Raimon quedaba así:

**Porteros:**

Endo (1º Capitán)

Rococo

Tachimukai (Puede jugar como mediocentro y mediapunta)

**Defensas:**

Laterales: Kazemaru, Kogure y Domon

Centrales: Kabeyama, Tsunami, Tobitaka y Fubuki (Puede jugar de delantero)

**Centrocampistas:**

De banda: Mark, Midorikawa e Ichinose (Puede jugar de mediocentro también)

Mediocentros: Kido, Fudo,

Mediapunta: Hiroto (puede jugar de extremo)

**Delanteros:**

Extremos: Dylan

Centros: Goenji, Toramaru Y Fidio (los dos últimos pueden jugar también como mediapuntas)

**( Pueden ser convocados otros jugadores )**

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capítulo y ahora daré los equipos que se pueden elegir y daré 10 equipos aunque los participantes sean 32 y digan sus tecnicas y posicion en la que jugaran-**

**Europa:**

FC Barcelona: (6)

Real Madrid: (8)

Manchester United: (10)

Chelsea: (10)

Liverpool (9)

Bayern Munich: (11)

AC Milan: (10)

Ajax: (11)

Galatasaray (11)

**América del Sur:**

Boca Juniors: (11)

U Chile: (10)

Sao Paulo: (11)

River Plate: (11)

**América del Norte:**

LA Galaxy (9)

RedBull New York (11)


	2. Los Galeses del Swansea

**Mundial Clubes Juvenil**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras entre * * son pensamientos.**

**Todos los jugadores tienen de 14 a 16 años.**

* * *

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Subele a la música que llega la fiesta  
se pone caliente la casa esta llena de gente  
sigue bailando en el aire se siente el ambiente  
lleva las manos al sol con el alma grita gol**

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo**

**Capitulo 2: Comienzan las eliminatorias: "Los galeses del Swansea".**

Hibiki: Bueno chicos espero que esteis preparados ya sabemos quien sera nuestro primer rival de camino al mundial.

Endo: Y ¿cuál será?

Hibiki: Uno de los equipos que juegan en la Premier League Inglesa Juvenil y que ademas hace poco ganó la Copa de la Liga.

Kido: Si ya han ganado un trofeo quiere decir que será difícil ganarles.

Endo: Pero lo haremos

Todos: ¡Si!

Hibiki: Haced las maletas nos vamos a Gales

**-Después de un largo viaje-**

**-En el Liberty Stadium-**

Hibiki: Y os advierto chicos este equipo el Swansea tiene un gran manejo de balón en el centro del campo y tiene mucha pegada en ataque así que tened cuidado atrás pero en contra he de decir que si aprovechamos la velocidad y entramos por las bandas les pondremos en mas de un aprieto por eso la alineación que daré a continuación sera una con mucha velocidad y equilibrio en el centro.

Portero: Rococo

Defensas: Kazemaru, Kogure, Fubuki y Tsunami

Centrocampistas: Ichinose, Fudo, Kido (C) y Mark

Delanteros: Toramaru y Fidio

Endo: ...¿porque no juego yo? -en el rincón oscuro-

Goenji: -sentado- que bien se está en el banquillo ^^

Endo: Pero si se esta fatal ¬¬

**-Banquillo del Swansea-**

Laudrup: Bien chicos aquí va la alineación

Portero: Vorm

Defensas: Neil Taylor, Williams, Chico y Àngel Rangel

Centrocampistas: De Guzmán , Pablo Hernández, Dyer, Britton y Mark Gower

Delantero: Michu

Laudrup: Jugad como sabéis y ganaremos

**-Van Williams y Kido al sorteo-**

Arbitro: ¿Cara o Cruz?

Kido: Cara

Williams: Cruz

**-Sale cruz-**

Williams: Cambiamos de campo

Kido: Bien sacamos

-**Cabina de comentaristas-**

Comentarista 1: Y enseguida va a empezar el partido entre el Swansea City y el Raimon ¿Quién de los dos pasará a la siguiente ronda y cuál caerá hoy?.

Comentarista 2: El partido va a estar muy igualado.

Piiiii

Comentarista 1: Y ARRANCA EL ENCUENTRO! Sacó el balón el Raimon y ahora lo mueve por la banda Mark Kruger intentando progesar por la banda izquierda.

Mark: -pasa al lateral y se mete dentro del área-

Dyer: No vas a pasar -se pone el frente de el pero Mark con una finta lo confunde y se marcha por su lado-

Dyer: Maldición -deja el pie para que Mark tropieza y cae dentro del área.

Piiii

Comentarista 1: MINUTO 1 DE PARTIDO Y PRIMERA JUGADA POLÉMICA ¿QUE HABRÁ PITADO EL ARBITRO? QUE LLEVA LA TARJETA AMARILLA EN LA MANO.

Arbitro: Mira chico la próxima vez no te tires o te expulsaré -le saca amarilla a Mark.

Mark: ¿Pero que dices? Si ha estado claro que fue penalty acaso necesitas gafas

Arbitro: Si sigues protestando me veré obligado a expulsarte.

Comentarista 2: Primera amarilla del partido se la lleva el norteamericano Mark Kruger del Raimon por simular penalty, pero veamos la repetición

-Se ve claramente como Dyer deja la pierna para que Mark caiga y de hecho lo toca.

Comentarista 2: Penalty es, se equivoca el arbitro pero hay que decir que Mark pone mucho de su parte con el salto que ha dado.

Comentarista 1: Se reanuda el partido, pone el balón en juego Vorm que lo lanza hacia el campo rival

Britton: Ese balón es mio -salta a por el balón

Tsunami: Sigue soñando -salta también pero en el salto le da con el codo a Britton en el estómago.

Tsunami: -le pasa el balón con la cabeza a Fubuki-

Fubuki: -Recibe el balón-

Piiiiiii

Fubuki: ¿Eh?

Arbitro: Falta a favor del Swansea

Raimon: ¿¡Que¡?

Arbitro: A la próxima amarilla chico de pelo rosa.

Tsunami: Anda ya si no lo he tocado

Comenarista 2: Falta peligrosa a favor del Swansea y cuidado que Pablo Hernández las sabe pegar y bien.

Pablo: -levanta el brazo izquierdo-

Michu: Vale...-se aleja de su marcador y se va al extremo del área.

Pablo: -le pega al balón que va recto hacia la portería pero hace un efecto extraño y se va a la izquierda-

Kogure: Pero a donde tiras ushishishi

Comentarista: Y el balón de Pablo se va muy desviado...pero atención que aparece Michu de la nada y controla el balón en el pico del área.

Ichinose: ¿De donde ha salido ese? -van todos lo defensas a por el-

Michu: -centra al punto de penalty.

Kazemaru: ¿Cómo?

Rococo: Ya voy yo -sale de la portería a por el balón-

Gower: No lo creo -llega antes al balón y le da de tacón hacia atrás.

Rococo: Maldición

De Guzmán: Aquí va el primero

Piiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OL! MARCA EL PRIMERO DE GUZMÁN ABRE LA LATA EL SWANSEA CON UNA MAGNÍFICA JUGADA ENSAYADA!

-**En el banquillo-**

Goenji: Hibiki-san

Hibiki: ¿Si que pasa Goenji?

Goenji: ¿Porque siempre empezamos perdiendo? ¬¬

Hibiki: Eh...Etto...Para darle emoción jajaja ^^U

Todos: ¬¬

Hibiki: Va chicos va que esto se remonta...Midorikawa sal a calentar, tu también Domon

-Vuelven a sacar de centro-

Kido: -con el balón-

Dyer: Chicos vamos a por el segundo -se dirige hacia Kido-

Kido: ESPEJISMO DE BALÓN -lo supera-

Dyer: Me cago en ****

Kido: Fudo

Fudo: Kazemaru

Kazemaru: -regatea a Gower y se le pone delante Taylor-

Kazemaru: -le hace un caño y lo pasa-

Taylor: ROBO VELOZ -pone el pie y le quita el balón por detrás-

Kazemaru: ¿Que?

Taylor: Vamos Michu -le envía el balón.

Michu: Si -lo baja al piso-

Michu: BOLA DE FUEGO -lanza el balón-

Rococo: MANO CELESTIAL X -detiene el balón- Fidio! -patea el balón y recorre todo el campo.

Fidio: -le hace un sombrerito a Williams- ESPADA DE ODIN!

Vorm: MURO DE PIEDRA! -despeja el balón-

Toramaru: REMATE DEL TIGRE!

Vorm: DESPEJE...AHH!

Piiiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL EL RAIMON EMPATA EL PARTIDO, ANOTA TORAMARU CON SU TÉCNICA EL REMATE DEL TIGRE!

Piiii

Comentarista 2: Y ahora el arbitro pita el final de la primera parte.

**-Vestuario Raimon-**

Hibiki: Bien hecho chicos lo único que me preocupa que ellos marcaron sin usar ninguna técnica y nosotros tuvimos que recurrir a ellas para marcar gol.

Fudo: Ya sabemos que los equipos europeos son muy buenos.

Fidio: Y este no es uno de los mejores...yo me he enfrentado con los mejores de europa y no son nada comparado con ellos.

Dylan: Madre mia la que nos espera ¿mejor no retiramos o no? ( Mario: Vaya ánimos ¬¬UUU )

Endo: Por supuesto que no tenemos que ganar este campeonato

Todos: ¡SI!

Goenji: Estas en el banquillo...

Endo: TT_TT -vuelve al rincón.

**-Vestuario del Swansea City-**

Laudrup: Muy bien jugado chicos solo una cosa...Gower tu te quedas en el banquillo en la segunda parte

Gower: ¿Porque? ¿Hice algo malo?

Laudrup: No simplemente es que jugará Lamah la segunda parte para que haga algo que le dije

Gower: Esta bien

-**En el campo-**

Comentarista 2: Va a comenzar la segunda parte pero hay un cambio sale Lamah y se va del campo Gower...y comienza la segunda parte.

Michu: Vamos Lamah hazlo -le pasa el balón-

Lamah: -recibe y se marcha por la banda y pasa a Kogure-

Kogure: Que velocidad

Mark: No vas a pasar

Lamah: ¿No eh? -se va hasta la línea de fondo y centra dandole intencionadamente a Mark-

Mark: Diablos -se protege con el cuerpo, toca el balón y lo manda a córner-

Piii

Arbitro: Chico te lo advertí -le saca la tarjeta roja-

Mark: ¿QUE?

Arbitro: Le diste a la pelota con la mano es segunda amarilla, roja y penalti

Comentarista 1: ATENCIÓN EL ARBITRO HA PITADO PENALTI POR MANO DE MARK Y LO HA EXPULSADO EN EL MINUTO 47 DE PARTIDO!

Hibiki: Me lo temía Midrokawa vas a salir

Midorikawa: Vale...

Mark: -se va a los vestuarios muy enfadado.

Comentarista: Y va a haber un cambio antes del penalti se va el autor del gol Toramaru entra Midorikawa y Fidio se queda solo como único delantero.

Michu: -pone el balón en el punto de penal.

Rococo: Lo pararé

Michu: -coge carrera y lanza el penal a lo Panenka al centro de la portería.

Rococo: -se lanza a la derecha- NO!

Michu: VAMOS!

Piiiiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL GOLAZO DEL SWANSEA CITY GOLAZO DE PENALTI DE MICHU A LO PANENKA

Kido: Esto se pone feo

Fudo: No podemos seguir así necesitamos algo mas

Hibiki: ¿Algo mas eh? Hiroto vas a salir

Hiroto: Si

-Sale Ichinose y entra Hiroto que le dice algo a Fudo, Fidio y Midorikawa.

Fudo: Vale

Fidio: Vamos a intentarlo

Midorikawa: No se si podré hacerlo

Hiroto: Claro que puedes confiamos en ti

Hibiki: Goenji ve a calentar

Goenji: A la orden capitán.

Comentarista 1: Ahora mueve el balón el Raimon lo juega Kogure por la banda izquierda.

Kogure: Kazemaru! -le pasa el balón.

Dylan: PERO NO DIGAIS EL NOMBRE DE A QUIEN SE LA VAIS A PASAR TONTO!

Kazemaru: -toca de primeras con Midorikawa-

Midorikawa: Acá vamos...-comienza a corre y regatea a a dos jugadores-

Rangel: No vas a pasar

Midorikawa: ¿Como que no? CARRERA RELÁMPAGO -le pasa, llega hasta el final y centra-

Hiroto: -Toca de cabeza hacia Fudo-

Comentarista 2: Cuidado que Fudo tiene el balón en el pico del área

Chico y Williams: -se lanzan a por el-

Fudo: Justo lo que pensaba -eleva el balón y se lo pasa a Fidio-

Comentarista 1: OH! QUE MAGNIFICO PASE DE FUDO QUE DEJA SOLO A FIDIO

Fidio: ESPADA DE...

Vorm: -se pone en frente de el dejando la portería vacía.

Fidio: Bien...-le hace una vaselina al portero-

Vorm: What? -se estira a por el esférico-

Piiiiiiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL GOL GOL GOL GOL DEL RAIMON QUE EMPATA EL PARTIDO CON EL GOL DE MIDORIKAWA QUE APROVECHÓ MUY BIEN EL PASE DE FIDIO!

Hiroto: Sabía que lo harías

Fudo: Todo gracias a mi pase magistral

Fidio: Claro que si ¬¬

Comentarista 2: Y va a agotar sus cambios el Raimon se va a retirar del terreno de juego Kido y entra Goenji este cambio implica que Midorikawa vaya al lateral derecho Kazemaru sea el extremo y Fidio se retrase a la mediapunta.

Comentarista 1: Veamos lo que puede aportar Goenji al ataque del Raimon.

**-Minuto 75**-

Comentarista 1: Atención ahora que lleva el balón De Guzmán por la banda, se la pasa a Britton que intenta regatear a Tsunami pero cae y el arbitro pita falta y tarjeta amarilla para Tsunami y una falta muy peligrosa para el Swansea.

Pablo: -tira la falta con un efecto extraño y se dirige a la escuadra-

Rococo: Lo pararé -se estira y manda la pelota a saque de esquina.

Comentarista 2: Magnifica la parada de Rococo ahora

Lamah: -saca el corner-

Comentarista 1: Cuidado con ese balón que vuela al área del Raimon...pero Rococo salta y la atrapa Y LA SACA RÁPIDO PARA GOENJI QUE MONTA EL CONTRAATAQUE!.

Goenji: -regatea a un defensor y solo queda uno delante de el.

Dyer: No vas a pasar

Goenji: Pillame si puedes -le hace un autopase y se marcha de el-

Dyer: NO! -le agarra de la camiseta y lo tira al suelo.

Piiiiiii

Comentarista 1: FALTA FALTA FALTA DE DYER SOBRE GOENJI MUY CERCA DEL ÁREA Y ADEMAS ERA EL ÚLTIMO DEFENSOR VEAMOS A VER LO QUE DICE EL ARBITRO...¡TARJETA ROJA! EL ARBITRO NO DUDÓ SE IGUALAN LAS FUERZAS 10 CONTRA 10 EXPULSADOS MARK EN EL RAIMON Y DYER EN EL SWANSEA.

Goenji: -coge el balón- Me la pido -alza el brazo-

Fudo: De eso nada la tiro yo

Goenji: Yo la provoqué

Fudo: Soy el mejor lanzador de faltas del equipo...la tiro yo

Hibiki: ¡CHICOS POR PELEAR LA TIRARA HIROTO! -grita desde la banda.

Goenji y Fudo: ¿¡QUE!? Ò_Ó

Hiroto: Ya habéis oido -coloca el balón.

Vorm: LO PARARÉ

Hiroto: -corre hacia el balón pero hace un amago- Destello Estelar...-sale una luz que ciega a los jugadores de la barrera y al portero.

Vorm: ¿Que diablos? no veo nada -se pone la mano en la cara.

Hiroto: -Chuta el balón.

Piiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! REMONTA EL RAIMON MARCA HIROTO DE FALTA DIRECTA! Y SOLO QUEDAN 10 MINUTOS PARA EL FINAL!

Michu: Vamos a por el empate -se va por el centro y se la pasa a Pablo-

Pablo: REMATE CON EFECTO!

Rococo: Mano celestial X -para el balón- Goenji!

Goenji: Torbellino de Fuego v2

Piiiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL! 4-2 EL RAIMON VUELVE A MARCAR

Pi Pi Piiiiiiiii

Comentarista 2: Y en estos instantes acaba el partido el Raimon pasa a la siguiente ronda y el Swansea se va a casa.

* * *

**-En Sevilla-**

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE NEGREDO EL SEVILLA GANA 3-1 AL RUBIN KAZAN Y SU PRÓXIMO RIVAL SERA EL RAIMON.

**-En Barcelona-**

MÁGINIFICO PASE DE IKER A SANTI QUE CON UN ESPECTACULAR CENTRO SE LA PASÓ A VALEN PARA HACER EL 4-0 EL BARÇA PASA DIRECTO AL MUNDIAL Y EL MILÁN ESPERARA A LA REPESCA FCB 4 ACM 0

Mario: -en el banquillo- Odio estar en el banquillo -.-

Roura: Si no estas contento puedes irte

Mario: Estoy esperando a que me llamé el United para irme de aquí ¿porque no se respeta ya a los capitanes? ¬¬

**-En Inglaterra-**

GOLAZO GOLAZO GOLAZO DE FERNANDO TORRES QUE METE AL CHELSEA EN EL MUNDIAL CON UN HAT-TRICK DESPUÉS DE QUE EL PORTERO FROST PARARÁ NI MAS NI MENOS QUE 2 PENALTYS.

Frost: Estoy preparado para ganar el Mundial...

**-En Madrid-**

Gol Gol Gol Gol de Morata tras un gran pase de Diego que mete al Madrid en el Mundial junto con Chelsea, Barça, LA Galaxy, U De Chile, Boca, Machester United y Liverpool que ya están clasificados.

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy hasta la próxima y recuerden dejen review y pueden seguir dejando sus oc,s.**


	3. La amenaza Sevillista

**Mundial Clubes Juvenil**

**Aclaraciones: Las palabras entre * * son pensamientos.**

**Todos los jugadores tienen de 14 a 16 años.**

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA A TODOS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS COMO VEIS HOY OS TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO DEL MUNDIALITO ESPERO QUE LO DISFUTREN Y ADENTRO FIC!**

* * *

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Subele a la música que llega la fiesta  
se pone caliente la casa esta llena de gente  
sigue bailando en el aire se siente el ambiente  
lleva las manos al sol con el alma grita gol**

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo**

**Capitulo 3: Segundo Partido: La Amenaza Sevillista**

**Cuidad Inazuma , Japón , Raimon Stadium 21:00**

-Vestuario del Raimon-

Hibiki: Muy bien chicos espero que esteis descansados porque el partido de hoy es muy importante...

Fudo: Siempre dice lo mismo...

Hibiki: ehh...esto...todos los partidos son muy importantes ^^U y cállate ya Fudo ¬¬

Fudo: Vale ¬¬

Hibiki: Como decía...el partido de esta noche es muy importante nuestros rivales son muy buenos y os he tráido una película llamada "Gladiator" **(Estilo FCB en la final de la Champions 2008-2009 o 2009-2010 no me acuerdo muy bien solo se que jugaron la final contra el Manchester United y ganó el Barça creo que con goles de Eto y Messi e_e )** para motivaros y que salgáis a ganar desde el comienzo.

Fudo: ¿Y dónde la veremos?

Hibiki: ...

Todos: ...

Hibiki: FUDO CASTIGADO HOY NO JUEGAS! Ò.Ó

Fudo: ¬¬

Hibiki: Por listo no vas convocado te vas a la grada con Mark

Fudo: ¬¬ bien , después de todo hoy no tenía ganas de jugar -se va-

**-En el campo-**

Hibiki: En fin el once inicial queda así jugamos con un 4-2-3-1:

**Portero**: Endo

**Lateral Izquiero**: Domon

**Defensas Centrales:** Tsunami y Tobitaka

**Lateral Derecho**: Kazemaru

**Mediocentros:** Kido e Ichinose

**Extremo Izquiero:** Dylan

**Extremo Derecho**: Midorikawa

**Mediapunta:** Fidio

**Delantero:** Fubuki

**Banquillo: **Goenji , Toramaru , Tachimukai , Kogure , Rococo , Kabeyama , Hiroto

**Sancionados: **Fudo (Decisión Técnica) y Mark (expulsado)

Goenji: ¿Otra vez al banquillo? ¡ME ESTÁIS HACIENDO MOBBING MALDITOS!

Natsumi: Deja de gritar ya pelo pincho ¬¬

Goenji: Obligame Raimon ¬¬

-**Banquillo del Sevilla FC-**

Emery: Vale chicos hoy hay que ganar si o si tenéis que ir a full ¿alguna duda? ¿no? bien daré la alineación

**Portero: **Beto

**Lateral Izquierdo:** Fernando Navarro

**Lateral Derecho:** Cicinho

**Centrales: **Fazio y Maduro

**Mediocentros:** Medel y Kondogbia

**Interiores: **Jesús Navas y Rakitic

**Delanteros: **Manu del Moral y Negredo

**Banquillo: **Perotti , Palop , Stevanovic , Botía , Coke , Reyes , Babá

Comentarista 1: Hola a todos tele espectadores y radio oyentes aquí estamos para comentar el segundo partido de clasificación para el mundial juvenil de clubes hoy se enfrentan el Sevilla FC y el FC Raimon, los andaluces vienen de ganar por 3-1 al equipo ruso del Rubin Kazan y el Raimon ganó su partido contra el Swansea con un 4-2

Comentarista 2: Se produce el sorteo de campo el Raimon jugará en la parte derecha del campo y el Sevilla sacará de centro, va a comenzar el partido

Arbitro: Piiii

Comentarista 1: YYYYYYY ARRANCA EL PARTIDO. Balón largo de Medel a Negredo que la baja pero Tobitaka envía a saque de esquina, primer corner del partido

Rakitic: -centra-

Tobitaka y Tsunami: MÍA! -saltan y se dan un cabezazo ambos-

Maduro: -coge el balón y la tira arriba de la portería-

Tobitaka y Tsunami: DIJE MÍA!...YO ANTES!...TONTO!...¬¬**

Endo: Chicos ya vale , solo fue un error , además no marcaron gol -se la pasa a Domon-

Comentarista 1: El Raimon no consigue sacar el balón jugado debido a la gran presión de Negredo y Del Moral sobre los defensas del equipo japónes y ahora Domon se la pasa a Tsunami.

Tsunami: -presionado por Manu del Moral- diablos que pesado es este tío

Endo: Tsunami pasa a Tobitaka que está solo

Tsunami: -mira a Tobitaka-...-abre a la banda con Kazemaru-

Navas: -roba el balón y se la pasa a Negredo-

Comentarista 2: Atención que no hay fuera de juego de Negredo solo en un 1 contra 1 con Endo

Endo: aquí te espero

Negredo: -remata- **Luz Solar**

Endo: **Ijigen The Hand -**no consigue detener el tiro-

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL GOL GOL GOL GOL DEL SEVILLA GOL DE NEGREDO QUE TRAS UN GRAN ROBO DE NAVAS EN UN FALLO DE TSUNAMI LE PASO EL BALÓN AL MADRILEÑO PARA MARCAR EL PRIMER GOL EN EL MINUTO 7 DE PARTIDO

Hibiki: ...-mirando a Tsunami-

Comenarista 2: Saca de centro el Raimon por primera vez en el partido en busca del empate

Fidio: -regatea a Medel y se la pasa a Fubuki-

Fubuki: **Ventisca Eterna  
**

Beto: **Easy Stop -**lo para y se la pasa a Cicinho-

Dylan: -roba el balón- soy el mejor -se resbala y pierde la pelota- hablo demasiado rápido -.-

Comentarista 2: Saca el balón de banda Cicinho que juega con Navas este se la pasa a Rakitic que juega en el centro del campo y le pasa el esférico a Kondogbia toca y toca el Sevilla en el centro del campo que con el 1-0 tiene más que suficiente, tiene el balón ahora Gary Medel

Fidio: *Tenemos que robar el balón ya* -corre hacia el centro campista del Sevilla

Medel: -ve a Fidio ir hacia el- ...Beto -juega con el portero.

Fidio: -llega tarde y arrolla a Medel-

Comentarista 1: Dura entrada de Ardena a Medel que se revuelve contra el jugador italiano del Raimon y comienzan a discutir airadamente van llegando jugadores de ambos equipos y se monta la tangana que esto solo beneficia al Sevilla

Arbitro: -saca amarilla a Fidio , Medel , Navarro y Kazemaru.

Piiiiiiiiiii

Comentarista 2: Y con esta pelea nos vamos al descanso se retiran ambos equipos del terreno de juego camino a los vestuarios y mientras nosotros nos vamos a ver lo que pasa en otro partido de clasificación entre el Borussia Mönchengladbach y el Twente

**-Campo del Twente: De Grlosch Veste-**

Comentarista: GOOOOOOOOOOOOL ACABA DE MARCAR JUAN ARANGO DE FALTA DIRECTA, MUY BUEN TIRO DEL VENEZOLANO QUE LA CLAVÓ POR TODA LA ESCUADRA Y SENTENCIA EL PARTIDO B.MÖNCHENGLADBACH **6 **FC TWENTE** 1**

Pi Pi Piiiiiiiiiiii

Comentarista: Y acabó el partido el Borussia gana y espera rival para la tercera fase de clasificación y se enfrentará al ganador del Raimon-Sevilla

-**Raimon Stadium-**

Comentarista 1: Ya vuelven al campo los protagonistas y se va a producir el primer cambio en el Sevilla FC entrará a jugar Babá y el que se queda en el banquillo es Manu del Moral

Piii

Comentarista 2: Comienza la segunda parte mueve la pelota Midorikawa para el Raimon en la banda derecha , juega con Kido , este retrasa el balón con Kazemaru que comienza a correr rápidamente por la banda hasta llegar a línea de fondo.

Kazemaru: *ahora es el momento* -centra el balón al área- *AHHH!* -se tira al suelo-

Comentarista: Buen envío del lateral diestro del Raimon hacia el punto de penalty...PERO EL BALÓN HACE UN EFECTO RARO Y SE VA HACIA ATRÁS.

Fidio: *Allá voy* **Odin Sword**

Beto: **Easy Stop -**no lo atrapa pero consigue despejarlo-

Fubuki: Ahora es mi turno **Legendary Wolf**

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL GOL GOL GOL DEL RAIMON MARCA FUBUKI Y ESTÁ KAZEMARU TIRADO EN LA BANDA CON SERIOS GESTOS DE DOLOR PARECE QUE SE HA LESIONADO.

Kido: Kazemaru ¿estas bien?

Kazemaru: -con las manos en la cara- si lo estuviera no gritaría de dolor

Hibiki: Kogure , Kabeyama preparaos

Comentarista 2: Doble cambio en el Raimon se van del campo Kazemaru lesionado siendo retirado en camilla y Tsunami entran Kogure y Kabeyama...veamos como reaccionan ambos equipos al empate

* * *

**Bueno y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy hasta la próxima y recuerden dejen review y pueden seguir dejando sus oc,s**


	4. La Reivindicación de Fidio

**Mundial Clubes 2014**

**Capítulo 4: La Reivindicación de Fidio**

**Aclaraciones: Todos los jugadores tienen entre 15 y 17 años**

**Las palabras entre * * son pensamientos**

* * *

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Subele a la música que llega la fiesta  
se pone caliente la casa esta llena de gente  
sigue bailando en el aire se siente el ambiente  
lleva las manos al sol con el alma grita gol**

**Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo  
Sube la mano y grita gol ooo ooo ooo**

**Raimon** **Stadium:**

Endo: ¡Vamos chicos podemos ganar este partido!

Comentarista 1: Anima el capitán del Raimon a sus compañeros desde la portería mientras que el Sevilla lleva el mando del juego y el Raimon solo correr de un lado a otro.

Rakitic: -moviendo el balón por el centro del campo.

Kogure: te voy a detener **Campo Torbellino**

Rakitic: **Doble Touch **-lo pasa-

Kogure: Ahh!

Rakitic: -le pasa el balón a Navas y este centra al punto de penalti-

Negredo: -remata de cabeza-

Endo: **Despeje de Fuego **Vamos chicos a la contra!

Comentarista 2: Buen despeje de Endo y ahora juega Kido para el Raimon suben Fidio y Fubuki montando la contra

Medel: **Entrada Agresiva**

Kido: Ahhh! -cae al suelo-

Medel: -mira a la portería- hmmm -remata-

Endo: -retrocediendo- Maldición -no llega al balón-

Piiiiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOL! MARCA EL SEVILLA MARCA MEDEL DESDE 40 METROS! QUE GOLAZO! RAIMON ! SEVILLA 2

Hibiki: Tachimukai vas a salir

Tachimukai: ¿Eh?...vale -se quita el chándal

Comentarista: Se produce el tercer y último cambio en el Raimon se va Dylan y entra Tachimukai

-**Banquillo del Raimon-**

Hiroto: ¿Seguro que es buena idea poner a Tachimukai en la posición de extremo?

Hibiki: Su lateral derecho esta agotado no hay más que verlo y Yuuki es rápido...

Rococo: Lo que significa que haciendo daño en la banda se pueden generar muchas más ocasiones de gol que intentar entrar por el centro

Hibiki: Yo no lo hubiera explicado mejor

Natsumi: Que listo eres Roco-kun

Rococo: jejeje

Goenji: ¬¬**

-**en el campo-**

Fidio: -con el balón- *tenemos que ganar sea como sea y necesito hacer algo, no pienso perder mi puesto de titular en el equipo* Tachimukai -le pasa el balón-

Tachimukai: -controla el balón pegado a la banda y pasa fácilmente a Cicinho y pone el centro-

Fubuki: -peina el balón pero no consigue rematar-

Beto: Ese balón es mio -saliendo de la portería

Fidio: Sigue soñando **Odin Sword**

Beto: **Easy...**ahhh!

Piiiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL FIDIO ARDENA MARCA PARA EMPATAR EL PARTIDO

-**Banquillo-**

Hibiki: Soy el mejor entrenador del mundo

Goenji: Que humildad por dios -.-

Comentarista 2: Doble cambio en el Sevilla entran Botía y Reyes por Rakitic y Maduro

Comentarista 1: Saca de centro el Sevilla pero rápidamente recupera Kido que le vuelva a pasar el esférico a Tachimukai que vuelve a pasar a Cicinho LA BANDA DERECHA DEL SEVILLA ES UN COLADOR!

Medel: De hay no pasas **Entrada Agresiva**

Piiiiiii

Medel: Pero si no lo he tocado

Arbitró: Como que no si casi le partes la piernas al chico además te conozco y siempre la lias -lo expulsa-

Emery: ¿Cuantas expulsiones lleva ya Medel?

**-En la grada-**

Mario: 43

Frost: No te pases solo lleva 42

Mario: Si pero ¿contaste la expulsión del Betis-Sevilla?

Frost: Vale son 43...¿oye yo no debería estar jugando un partido?

Mario: Que se encarguen Cech , Terry , Lampard y Torres

Frost: ¿Torres? ¿estas loco?

Mario: Un poco...además últimamente esta marcando goles

Frost: No me fio u_u

-**En el campo-**

Midorikawa: -saca la falta-

Fidio: -controla el balón- Fubuki!

Fubuki: Kido

Kido: -le hace una vaselina al defensa y se la devuelve a Fidio-

Fidio: *Tengo que marcar si o si* Ahhhh -aparece un arquero gigante detrás de el- **(Estilo Tormenta de Fuego o Mano Magica )**

Fidio: Esta es mi nueva super técnica **ARCHER BOOST**

Beto: ¿QUE ES ESO?

Piiiiiiii

Comentarista 1: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL GOL GOL GOL FIDIO FIDIO FIDIO DE NUEVO FIDIO VUELVE A MARCAR EL METEORO BLANCO! RAIMON 3 SEVILLA 2

Pi Pi Piiiiiiii

Comentarista 2: Y en estos instantes el arbitro pita el final del partido EL RAIMON ESTARÁ EN LA FINAL CONTRA EL BORUSSIA MÖNCHEGLADBACH

Endo: Bien chicos ya estamos en la final y por cierto Fidio tu nueva técnica es impresionante

Fidio: Muchas gracias

Endo: Tachimukai tu también has estado muy bien

Tachimukai: Gracias Endo-san

-**Más tarde esa misma noche en el hotel de concentración-**

Estaban todos los jugadores del Raimon celebrando el pase a la final hasta que llegó el entrenador

Hibiki: ¿¡PERO QUE HACÉIS!?

Dylan: Estamos celebrando...

Hibiki: ¡NO! Esa palabra es caca

Dylan: ¿Celebrar?

Hibiki: Si! prohibido decirla ahora iros todos a dormir

Todos: Si...-se va cada uno a su habitación-

**-Habitación de Goenji-**

Goenji: -sentado en su cama- Empeze el primer partido en el banquillo y en este ni siquiera jugué necesito hacer algo para volver a ser titular pero con los dos goles de Fidio hoy lo voy a tener muy difícil-

-**Toc Toc-**

Goenji: Está abierto -acostándose en su cama-

Natsumi: ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Goenji: Lo estas haciendo ¿no?

Natsumi: ¿Estas enfadado?

Goenji: ¿Yo? para nada -sarcasmo-

Natsumi: Se que para un futbolista es malo no jugar los partidos pero no te pongas así yo no te hice nada ¿o sí?

Goenji: ...-le da la espalda-

Natsumi: Si quieres me voy...-caminando hacia la puerta-

Goenji: No he dicho eso ¿que quieres?

Natsumi: Quería pedirte un favor...

Goenji: ¿De que se trata?

Natsumi: ¿Podrías ayudarme a declararme a Rococo?

Uhhh golpe bajo

Goenji: Lo intentaré

Natsumi: Gracias eres el mejor por eso eres mi mejor amigo -dijo saliendo del cuarto- **( Mario: Cof Cof...friendzone...cof cof )**

Goenji: ¿Que será lo próximo? ¿Endo me superará en un examen?...bueno eso ya no...mejor voy a dormir

Dicho y hecho a los poco minutos el delantero de fuego se quedó dormido demasiadas decepciones en un sólo día mañana sera otro día.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy gracias por leer y dejen reviews y pueden seguir enviando sus oc,s ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ADIOS!**


End file.
